


Those Summer Nights

by Cxrcinogenic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxrcinogenic/pseuds/Cxrcinogenic
Summary: This is a bit of an AU. Teenage Barry meets Harrison Wells for the first time when he moves into the house next door. Commence Barrison.





	Those Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic in this fandom, so that, coupled with the unorthodox circumstances in which Barry and Harrsion meet, mean that they’re going to be a bit out of character. I’m hoping that doesn’t mean you dislike this story. Please comment if there’s anything you’d like to see/anything I can improve upon! Thank you!

It was a lazy afternoon, a summer day in June. Barry Allen, a young man of seventeen, was enjoying the sweltering day from the front porch of his house.  
He sighed with content when the cool summer breeze touched his skin, softly ruffling his dark brown hair.  
Summer vacation had just recently started, however Barry had notable planned for the upcoming months. His father, Henry Allen, was a highly respected doctor. He was spending the summer in Ghana this year, with his focus on getting vaccinations distributed throughout the country. It was only Barry and his mother, Nora Allen, in the secluded house.  
Their home was well away from the main town, and while it was a bit of a drive to make it to school every morning, Barry quite liked the privacy. Their only neighbor, the Evans’, had moved out a few months ago. Since their departure, there had been nobody residing in the home next door to the Allens.  
Barry leaned back against a rather large stone beside the porch stairs, his left leg curled under him, the other dangling down.  
Barry felt a little bit drowsy, calmed by the atmosphere of the woods. The only sound around him came from the cardinals chittering as they flew around the trees, and the occasional whistle of the wind.  
In a sudden disturbance of his peace, he heard the soft sound of engine approaching, this prompted him to open one eye, followed by the other as he took in the sight of a black sedan passing their house. It was flanked by a large truck. Curious, Barry shifted to get a better view and watched it for a little while to see if he could figure out where it was headed. Barry was surprised to see the Sedan park in front of the Evans' old house. It looked as if someone was finally moving into the empty house next door.  
Barry stood, stretching his legs. He would be able to see them clearly from kitchen window. He pushed open the front door to his own home, slipping inside and shamelessly peeking out the window to spy on the new neighbors.  
Barry could see a man and a woman standing in the driveway, gazing appreciatively at what he’d assume was their new house. If Barry had to estimate, the man was in his late thirties. His hair was dark, kept short and neat. He wore dark rimmed glasses, and a tight black sweater.  
The woman standing next to him was just a little shorter than he was, with shoulder length blonde hair. She was holding a dark haired boy who was asleep on her shoulder, who Barry decided couldn’t be older than 4. They seemed to be quite the nuclear family. Pausing the couple’s basking, came two men out of the truck. They spoke briefly to the family, before beginning to unload carefully labeled boxes and furniture. Barry smiled a bit, amused as the man gave meticulous instructions about the placement of said boxes.  
"Spying on the new neighbors, are you?” Barry jumped, startled by the sound of his mother’s voice behind him. She must have just come in through the garage, he’d been too focused to hear her footsteps. She leaned against the doorframe, with a poorly concealed smirk.  
"Mom! You almost gave me a heart attack! And it's not spying, it's observing." Barry shrugged.  
Nora laughed lightly, joining Barry by the window. “Hmm,” she tilted her head. “They look pretty normal to me. I hope they’re friendly. I could use someone to discuss the morning paper with.”  
Barry snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose we’ll see. Neighbors within walking distance out here are scarce, if they’re not pleasant, I think it might be a challenge to avoid them, seeing as we’re the only ones they’d be able to communicate with who won’t require an unnecessary trip into town.”  
"Let's go say hi, rather than peeping on them like bunch of creeps." Nora pulled Barry out the door before he could protest, though it wasn’t as if he would make a fuss. He had to admit that he was decently intrigued by the family. They were picture perfect on the outside, but surely they held more secrets on the inside. The dark haired man was Barry’s primary interest. He was eager to introduce himself. Perhaps this summer wouldn’t be too bland after all.


End file.
